


fur immer

by marsella_1004



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Out of Character, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Всё, что теперь есть у них с Джехёном, – надежда и время до следующей встречи.Если она вообще когда-либо состоится.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Kudos: 4





	fur immer

**Author's Note:**

> фик был написан на фест по нкт в 2018 году; очень странная работа с примесью соулмейтов, реинкарнации (прямо не указана, но она тут подразумевается), (вроде как) исторических эпох, хотя их тут почти нет; нехронологическое повествование, потому что реальность путается со снами, а настоящее — с прошлым.
> 
> песни, подходящие под атмосферу работы: eisblume — für immer; fleurs de glace  
> the pretty reckless — you; nothing left to lose

В одно воскресное утро Чону переступает порог нового кафе, которое совсем недавно открылось на той же улице, где находится его дом. Помещение выглядит довольно просторным: интерьер в шоколадно-медовых оттенках некоторым образом расслабляет и создаёт ощущение уюта; за самыми дальними столиками располагается книжный стеллаж высотой почти до потолка, возле него в вазах стоят цветы (настоящие, а не искусственные, как может показаться на первый взгляд), а рядом, на узком кожаном диване, разбросаны листовки с рекламой заведения, коих полным-полно и на полу, и на столах, и у витрины с кондитерскими изделиями. 

Чону немного медлит у входа, но всё же пересиливает себя и двигается к одному из свободных мест, на ходу выискивая официанта в разномастной толпе посетителей. Но все заняты своими делами и проблемами, сотрудников кафе нет в поле зрения, и он уже жалеет, что тратит своё единственное свободное утро на бесполезное ожидание, вместо того, чтобы всецело предаваться отдыху. За последние месяц-полтора у него почти не было времени ни на себя, ни на семью, ни на увлечения – учёба и подработка отняли слишком много сил и ресурсов, и продолжают они это делать по сей день. 

Чону вздыхает от безысходности и усталости и решает дождаться кого-нибудь из работников, кто примет у него заказ. Долго ему скучать не приходится – спустя две минуты к столику подходит высокий официант в фирменном фартуке и с блокнотом в руках, улыбающийся и румяный – надо же, хоть у кого-то день задался.

– Что будете заказывать? – Голос у него тихий, грудной, с нотками хрипотцы; Чону раздумывает с минуту и просит озвучить меню, но не поднимает глаза на парня. Ему перечисляют названия популярных в заведении десертов и напитков, большинство из которых он слышит впервые и заведомо пропускает мимо ушей. Пару секунд он колеблется и, наконец, заказывает лимонный кекс с бергамотовым чаем. Официант быстро чиркает в блокноте и разворачивается к следующему посетителю. Чону провожает заинтересованным взглядом его удаляющуюся спину.

Пока не приносят заказ, Чону вновь окунается в свои мысли и вспоминает всё то, что гложет его на протяжении многих недель: проваленные зачёты и экзамены, бесконечные пересдачи и угрозы отчисления из института, вкупе с ними ещё и стычки с начальством в магазине одежды, где он подрабатывает консультантом по вечерам после пар.   
Он стремительно погружается на дно, откуда не выбраться без чужой помощи, без надёжной руки друга – вот только друзей у него нет, и за годы обучения в школе его предавали множество раз. Чону привык быть отверженным и кем-то временным до того момента, пока его приятели не заведут себе лучших друзей; он отступает, исчезает, прячется в тени и продолжает жить, как раньше, подавляя боль и отчаяние. Стоит забыться, заглушить противные голоса в голове, сводящие с ума и не умолкающие ни на секунду; но Чону чертовски слаб, он не может восстать против самого себя и изменить своим принципам. Ему так не хватает человеческой поддержки и тепла.

На столик выкладывают чашку чая и кусочек кекса на блюдце, чуть задевая его согнутую в локте руку. Чону вздрагивает и машинально вскидывает голову вверх, уставляясь на того, кто нарушил ход его мыслей. Удивлённое лицо официанта вытягивается ещё больше, по цвету сливаясь со светлыми прядями волос, а сам парень замирает буквально на мгновение, после чего сразу же возвращает себе самообладание.

– Что-то не так? Я принёс Вам не тот заказ? Если хотите, могу поменять, я быстро…

– Нет, всё в порядке, это мой заказ, – Чону не понимает, что послужило причиной заминки с его стороны; с этим круглощёким юношей он не сталкивался раньше никоим образом, в этом точно можно быть уверенным. Но почему-то его глаза, карие с зелёным отливом, кажутся до боли знакомыми. Секундная вспышка озаряет подуставшее сознание, столь же скоро растворяясь в омуте мыслей. 

Когда-то эти глаза стоили ему жизни.

Когда дежавю пропадает, Чону коротко мотает головой из стороны в сторону и снова смотрит вверх, ожидая увидеть бледного официанта, но натыкается только на прозрачный воздух, пустой и тягучий, хранящий аромат мужского парфюма. Чону вдыхает этот запах и словно впитывает в себя чужую историю, страхи и сомнения, безмятежность и легкомысленность, надежды на лучшее будущее, в котором не будет того, что отравляет существование на протяжении беспробудных рутинных дней.

Чону хочет надеяться на это всей своей искалеченной душой. 

//

Уютное кафе, которое Чону прозвал про себя «ульем», становится чем-то вроде обязательного пункта посещения; в свободные от учёбы и работы часы (либо рано утром, либо поздно вечером) он приходит туда и садится за самый дальний столик и прячется за учебниками или конспектами, заучивая параграфы параллельно с наблюдением за блондинистым официантом. 

Джехён, как его называют другие сотрудники, работает почти без выходных, каждый раз носясь по немаленькому залу с неизменным блокнотом в руках. Под синим фартуком он носит аккуратно выглаженную рубашку и тёмные брюки, зауженные книзу, – часть униформы. Чону порой заглядывается на его быстрые ноги, худые запястья, держащие поднос или полотенце. Джехён никогда не жалуется на работу, грубых клиентов или чрезмерную усталость, которую ощущает каждой клеточкой своего тела в конце смены. Он просто отшучивается и продолжает драить пол или вытирать посуду, пусть внутри и бушует стихия.

Чону не замечает, как они постепенно сближаются: сначала перебрасываются парочкой фраз, потом Джехён разок помогает ему с проектом по истории, а спустя две недели они вообще гуляют по ночному городу (вернее, официант просто провожает засидевшегося допоздна клиента домой). Чону ему в какой-то мере благодарен, но и смущён не меньше. 

Кажется, что их встреча в кафе два месяца назад была предопределена провидением или что-то около того; знакомые глаза и голос, которые как-то связаны с его прошлым, не дают ему покоя – даже во снах он видит неведомый образ и слышит хрипловатый голос, отдалённо напоминающий джехёнов. И это довольно страшно; почему-то сдавливает сердце при мимолётном взгляде на измождённое лицо нового приятеля. Чону хотел бы знать причину столь странной реакции на совершенно чужого (?) человека. 

Джехён неловко машет на прощание, когда они доходят до дома Чону, и словно порывается что-то сделать, но вовремя останавливает себя и лишь хлопает по плечу парня. Тихие шаги по асфальту растворяются в смоляной ночи, создавая своеобразный вакуум. 

Чону чувствует, как в груди колет от невысказанных слов и невыплаканных слёз, – цветёт от новых ощущений, разрывающих сердце подобно жестокому зверю. 

Если телесные раны способны заживать за короткий промежуток времени, то раны душевные так скоро не залечить, не залатать золотыми нитями, не склеить разрозненные частицы самым стойким клеем, не починить, как поломанную игрушку. 

Некому клеить и чинить. 

Чону одинок, и после ухода Джехёна собственная ничтожность ощущается острее.

Засыпает Чону сразу же, как только его голова касается подушки.

//

Палящее солнце на небосводе светит ярче, жжёт сильнее, обжигая горячими лучами не покрытую ничем кожу. Парень натягивает рубаху на голое тело, следом поспешно надевая мятые штаны, не очень заботливо отброшенные в сторону за ненадобностью. В тени под дубом немного прохладнее и легче дышится, а спина и плечи больше не горят от солнечного жара, хоть и успели кое-где покраснеть. Юноша разворачивается к своему спутнику, раскинувшемуся на траве в первородном виде, не беспокоясь о том, что их могут заприметить.

– Джехён, одевайся скорее, – он трясет того за руку. – Нам нужно вернуться в деревню до обеда, а не то отец пошлёт кого-нибудь найти меня, и тогда нам обоим не поздоровится.   
Парень поднимается с травы и принимается нехотя одеваться, мимоходом целуя ворчуна в обгоревшую шею. Ему всё равно, если кто-то увидит, что они делают в те редкие моменты, когда удаётся сбежать из деревни и спрятаться от всевидящего ока мужчины, назначенного главой их народа. Джехён готов поклясться, что седых волос у предводителя после такого зрелища прибавилось бы вдвое; ещё бы, не каждый день можно увидеть, как привычно спокойный и послушный сын стонет под весом своего избранного (которого, к слову, он избрал самолично, без разрешения отца или хотя бы обсуждения со старейшиной). 

– Чону, тебе нужно перестать бояться кого бы то ни было, – Джехён берёт его ладонь в свою и переплетает их пальцы. – Я не хочу, чтобы за нас решали нашу судьбу. Я выбрал тебя – и от своего выбора не откажусь даже под страхом смерти.

– Не говори так, ты только больше меня пугаешь. Когда-нибудь я обязательно расскажу ему о нас, но не сейчас; время неподходящее – мои братья на войне, и никто до сих пор не уверен в том, вернутся ли они.

_Живыми_ , мысленно заканчивает за него Джехён. Ему самому жутко от сложившейся ситуации, от обстановки, душного воздуха, будто пропитанного войной. Его старший брат в числе бравых воинов деревенской армии добровольно отправился в лапы смерти, решив бороться во имя предводителя и родной земли. За пять месяцев отсутствия Ёнхо отец не получил ни единой весточки от него, и эта неизвестность, когда не знаешь, что происходит и как это остановить, пугает больше всего. Джехён скучает, действительно скучает по брату, хоть у них и были стычки и даже ссоры; но все эти глупые обиды забываются, и в голове бьётся одна-единственная мысль: «Пожалуйста, возвращайся живым».

У Чону примерно так же обстоят дела со старшими братьями – Тэилем и Донёном. Они вместе с Ёнхо двинулись на север, к поселению, где орудуют повстанцы и легионы иноземных захватчиков, жаждущих отхватить лакомый кусочек плодородной почвы. Им предстоит разбить войска противников, подавить мятежников и наречь завоёванную землю своей отныне и на века. Если им это не удастся – в конце концов, прошло уже почти полгода, – то их отряд с высокой долей вероятности просто разнесут в пух и прах (или с позором изгонят из злополучного поселения, что гораздо хуже смерти, потому что предводитель, как их отец, не позволит войти в свои владения в статусе сдавшихся воинов). Чону осознаёт, что может уже никогда не увидеть родных братьев, и от этих дум леденящий страх сковывает его сердце.

До деревни они добираются бегом, утирая пот, катящийся градом под лучами жгучего солнца; ветер гуляет в вырезах рубахи, щекочет рёбра и предплечья. Джехён в последний раз целует податливые губы Чону, зарываясь пальцами в тёмные волосы. За следующим поворотом – домик седовласого старейшины, откуда пролегает главная дорога, по которой можно пройти в любую сторону, ведь в конце концов всё равно дойдёшь до нужного места.   
Чону приводит в порядок волосы и отряхивает колени, заправляет рубаху в просторные штаны, висящие на нём мешком, и подаёт знак Джехёну, чтобы тот шёл чуть позади и вёл себя, как обычно. Они нарочито медленно шагают мимо дома старейшины, перебрасываясь ленивыми фразами ни о чём, поглядывая вперёд, боясь столкнуться с кем-то из приближённых отца Чону. И не зря: к ним подбегает молодой гонец, сын хорошего товарища главы деревни, бледный и до невозможности напуганный.

– Предводитель хочет видеть тебя, Чону, – спешно изрекает он, хватая парня за руку.

– Что случилось? – Джехён хмурится, переводя взгляд с одного юноши на другого. – Джемин, что, ради всего святого, стряслось?

– Чону, твои братья попали в плен чужеземных войск, – еле слышно продолжает он. – И Ёнхо тоже.

Сердце Чону на мгновение перестаёт биться.

//

Просыпается Чону в холодном поту глубокой ночью в своей квартире, безмолвной и пустой, освещаемой лишь тонкой полоской лунного света за окном. Он шумно вдыхает и выдыхает, прикладывая руку к груди, где часто-часто бьётся сердце, готовое пробить рёбра или вовсе остановиться, замедляя свой ход и прекращая функционировать. До звона будильника ещё порядка пяти часов, и Чону очень хочет лечь снова и уснуть беспробудным сном до самого утра, но он осторожно поднимается на ноги и идёт на кухню, чтобы выпить воды и успокоиться. 

В кромешной темноте он наощупь двигается вперёд, пальцами касаясь прохладной стены и углов мебели, еле переставляя босые ноги по паркету, скрипящему под весом его тела. Графин с водой находится на столе, там же и чашки, и через секунду Чону уже пьёт студёную жидкость, обжигая желудок холодом. Он не допивает, отставляет чашку и разворачивается обратно, мимоходом замечая коробку печенья от Джехёна.  
Джехён.

Чону понятия не имеет, почему он видел его во сне и как они вообще связаны. Но сновидение было таким реалистичным, красочным, похожим на дежавю, которое он испытал при первой их встрече. Возможно, их связывает общее прошлое, о коем они оба благородно забыли; но в таком случае Чону помнил бы хоть что-то, но здесь – абсолютная пустота, вакуум в четырёх стенах, за пределы которого страшно и опасно выходить. Чону боится утратить то хрупкое доверие, что существует между ними, те странные отношения, что связывают их. Это (больше) не дружба, это (пока) не любовь.

Это нечто иное, неподвластное объяснению, не поддающееся разумным доводам и аргументам. Словно разноимённые полюса магнита, они притягиваются друг к другу, но с каким-то отчаянным и заведомо обречённым усилием отрицают всякие чувства. Возможно, простая благодарность за помощь с университетскими заданиями, ненавязчивые разговоры и короткие прогулки до дома, уютный «улей» и ароматная выпечка предопределили столь непонятные отношения, в которых ещё предстоит разобраться. 

Чону тянет лямку рюкзака на плече, выдыхая клубок бесцветного пара; лужи покрылись плёнкой льда прошлой ночью, и выпал первый в этом году снег. Температура опускается ниже нуля, и Чону сразу же ощущает перепад по дрожащим от мороза ногам и покрасневшим пальцам рук. Он дышит на них, пытаясь отогреть, но бросает эту затею, потому что она не приносит ожидаемых результатов, – руки по-прежнему мёрзнут. Джехён наблюдает за его тщетными попытками и чуть хмыкает, стаскивая перчатки и вручая их опешившему парню.

– Надевай, простудишься ведь. – Тон его голоса плавный, мягкий, будто он не говорит, а мурлычет своему хозяину, требуя корма. Чону смущается и немного резкими движениями надевает перчатки на заледеневшие руки. Тепло джехёновых ладоней окутывает его собственные (пусть и не напрямую), и эта мысль приятно греет его. 

– Ты снился мне вчера, – тихо произносит Чону, опуская взгляд на асфальт, припорошенный снегом, под которым то тут, то там заметен слой грязи. – И я не знаю, почему.

– Может, ты слишком много обо мне думаешь? Знаешь, если перед тем, как лечь спать, ты вспоминаешь что-то, что тебя волнует или беспокоит, то есть вероятность, что именно это тебе и приснится. Другими словами, – он с интересом уставляется на Чону, – я тебе приснился, потому что ты думал обо мне, так ведь?

– Мне снился не только ты, – спешно переводит тему Чону, – но и ещё кое-кто.

– Кто же?

– Возможно, мне показалось или я что-то напутал, но там был я, – выпаливает на одном дыхании, сам не до конца веря своим словам. – И ты был рядом со мной.

На две минуты воцаряется неловкая тишина, нарушаемая лишь шумом проезжающих мимо автомобилей и свистом ветра. Чону прячет лицо в шарфе, кутаясь по самые уши; Джехён в расстёгнутой куртке смотрится комично, даже нелепо, хоть и старается не показывать, что ему тоже холодно. В его представлении он что-то вроде крутого героя, которому ни собачий холод, ни метель не страшны; но синие губы и дрожащая челюсть выдают его истинное состояние. Чону окидывает его секундным взглядом и вздыхает, отбрасывая стеснительность в сторону и принимаясь застёгивать непутёвому парню куртку. Молния с характерным звуком поддаётся его нехитрым манипуляциям, и плотная ткань надёжно укрывает от непогоды, сохраняя тепло тела Джехёна. Он съёживается, смешно морщит нос и продолжает дрожать (вся напускная крутость тут же испаряется); о нём впервые кто-то заботится в этом монотонном городе, насквозь пропахшем гарью и болью. И эта забота разливается щемящим чувством под рёбрами – тоска? удивление? жалость? печаль? Благодарность.

– Спасибо.

На прощание Джехён наспех обнимает Чону, обещая завтра снова встретиться и проводить его до дома – маленький, но ставший привычным и важным ритуал. Без этих коротеньких прогулок жизнь Чону теряет краски, всё становится монохромным, пыльно-серым; без них его омрачённое вечными проблемами существование ещё более усложняется, потому что некому выговориться молчанием, поделиться сомнениями и спонтанными мыслями, подобно вспышкам возникающим у него в голове.

Жизнь без Джехёна теперь не имеет смысла.

//

Предводитель оборачивается на скрип двери и замечает сына, стоящего в проёме, бледного и порядком напуганного.

– Проходи, Чону, я хочу с тобой поговорить кое о чём.

Чону присаживается на краешек стула, рядом с отцом, усевшимся на свою кровать. Мужчина молчит с минуту, собираясь с думами, потому что те слова, что он изречёт, могут не быть восприняты так спокойно, как он на то рассчитывает. Невозможно предугадать реакцию Чону, и именно это и сдерживает предводителя.

– Ты уже, вероятно, знаешь, что Тэиль и Донён попали в сети врагов, – долгий выдох, в котором смешиваются отчаяние, скорбь и уязвлённая гордость повелителя. – А вместе с ними и Ёнхо, сын моего верного товарища и брат Джехёна, твоего приятеля. Я узнал, что несколько дней назад их взяли в плен, разбив почти всё их войско, выжили только с десяток бойцов.

Он с беспокойством заглядывает в серые глаза Чону, подёрнутые лёгкой дымкой и пеленой солёных слёз. Во всей деревне только у него одного такие – прозрачные, словно горный хрусталь, кроткие, подобно лани. Союз ветра и воды породил эти кристально чистые, ясные глаза, полные невинной нежности и покорности, сводящие с ума любого, кто посмеет в них взглянуть.

– До меня дошли сведения, что их местоположение выдал кто-то из моих приближённых, – мужчина с явным усилием поднимается на ноги, принимаясь ходить по комнате взад-вперёд. – Человек, которому я всецело доверял, предал меня. Как ты думаешь, Чону, кто бы мог это сделать?

– Я не знаю, – пожимает плечами парень. У него холодеют ладони, и живот скручивает от жуткого предчувствия. – Я действительно не знаю, кто мог обмануть тебя. Нас.  
Предводитель нависает над ним грозной тенью и чуть сжимает худое плечо, прикрытое белой рубахой.

– Мне уже достаточно известно, чтобы найти и наказать виновного в случившемся. Сегодня вечером я вынесу вердикт перед всеми моими соратниками. Ты тоже должен быть там. Обещай мне.

От его стальных ноток в голосе и властного тона у Чону мурашки пробегают по спине, и он быстро кивает, хоть и дрожит внутренне. Ужасное предчувствие сдавливает горло в немом крике. 

Когда Чону понимает, что опасения не были напрасны, становится слишком поздно. Народ тягучей массой облепляет фасад маленького храма, построенного сердобольным предводителем на собственные деньги, и внимает каждому слову старейшины. Он громогласно объявляет о гнусном предателе, который не побоялся гнева небес и обманул доверие главы деревни. Бравые воины-хранители выводят мятежника под руки, и Чону узнаёт в нём советника предводителя, надёжного товарища, первого помощника и хорошего друга. 

Отца Джехёна.

Земля под ногами медленно превращается в зыбучие пески, стопы наливаются свинцом и не двигаются с места; глухие удары сердца оглушительно громко звучат в звенящей тишине, и язык прилипает к нёбу, не давая что-либо сказать.

Один из стражников накидывает на голову советника холщовый мешок, подталкивая обвиняемого к самодельной виселице. Толпа гудит и одобряюще хлопает, наслаждаясь предстоящим зрелищем.

– Смерть предателю! Он поплатится за своё вероломство!

Чону прикрывает уши руками, отчаянно подавляя рвущиеся наружу рыдания; он вздрагивает в тот момент, когда мужчину вздёргивают с обвязанной вокруг шеи петлёй и раздаётся крик откуда-то сбоку, в самой гуще людей.

Родной и знакомый голос, искажённый ужасом и неверьем в происходящее.

Джехён.

Он рывком поднимается на ступени храма, кидаясь под ноги висельнику; он обнимает босые холодные ступни отца, тормоша его и сквозь крики и слёзы прося ответить ему. Джехён срывается на животный рык, когда вдоволь развлёкшиеся чужими страданиями стражники отдирают его от столба и толкают на землю. Его голос садится от криков, но он продолжает хрипеть, отбиваясь от воинов и порываясь вернуться к посиневшему мертвецу. На этот раз с ним не церемонятся и указом предводителя уводят прочь.

– В темницу его. Сын предателя не имеет права более разгуливать по нашим свободным владениям. 

Чону теряет равновесие и падает оземь без сил.

Очнувшись, Чону первым делом осматривается по сторонам; он лежит на мягкой кровати в своей комнате, а рядом на скамье дремлет Джемин. В помещении полутемно, плотные шторы задёрнуты, скрывая от чужих взоров будущего властителя. Чону осторожно ступает босыми ногами на деревянный пол, намереваясь незаметно выбраться наружу, но скрип половиц будит спящего прислужника, и тот вскидывает голову, устремляя глаза на замершего, как статуя, парня. Джемин моргает раз, второй, а потом вскакивает и вмиг добирается до Чону.

– Лекарь сказал, что тебе нужно хорошенько отдохнуть, прийти в себя…

– Сколько я спал? – перебивает его Чону, хватая за узкие плечи.

– Вы почивали со вчерашнего вечера, больше двенадцати часов прошло.

Чону цепенеет и, кажется, перестаёт дышать; он отодвигает багровую штору и резко выдыхает: за окном глубокая ночь, лишь звёзды мерцают на тёмном небе, напоминая о тех волшебных днях, когда он и Джехён ночевали в чистом поле, под облюбованным дубом. Что с _ними_ стало? И что с ними _будет_?

Взяв с Джемина обещание даже под страхом смерти не выдавать его, Чону сбегает из дома, кутаясь в чёрную ткань, пряча лицо и шею. В саду он вырывает цветок с кустов жимолости и суёт в карман своих штанов; это его любимое растение, за которым он ухаживает и которое бережёт лучше себя. Он примерно представляет, где сейчас может томиться Джехён, поэтому спешит к посту престарелого сторожа, охраняющего вход в подземелье. Старик, как и ожидаемо, спит, громко похрапывая, и парень без труда крадёт связку увесистых ключей, сразу же проскальзывая в единственную дощатую дверь. 

Противный скрежет отдаётся резкой болью в висках, в кромешной тьме не разобрать ничего, но он продвигается вперёд, в редких отсветах из высоких окон высматривая дорогу. Через три долгих поворота он, наконец, достигает своей цели – за железными прутьями прямо на земле сидит Джехён, прислонившись спиной о каменную стену. От обуревающих его чувств Чону сначала теряется, проглатывая ком в горле, и падает на колени, привлекая внимание внезапно взбодрившегося пленного.

– Как ты здесь оказался? – шепчет Джехён, опасаясь, что их могут услышать. – Это слишком рискованно, возвращайся домой.

– Не думай об этом, мне уже всё равно, – отмахивается Чону, подползая ближе. Колени саднят от соприкосновения с жёсткими камнями, усеянными на полу, и ладони покрываются маленькими ранками. – Я пришёл вызволить тебя отсюда. Давай вместе убежим, нас никто никогда не найдёт, – ласковее продолжает он, заискивающе глядя в зелёные глаза напротив.

– Нет, я не подвергну тебя риску, я обещал предводителю, когда стал твоим другом. И от своих слов я не отступлюсь. Беги скорее обратно, пока отец не хватился тебя и не поднял на уши всю деревню.

– Меня волнуешь только ты, до остального мне нет дела, – гнёт свою линию Чону, упрямо не желая внимать правде. – Я освобожу тебя, у меня есть ключи, – он достаёт связку и поочерёдно проталкивает каждый ключ в стальной замок. На третьем по счёту замок поддаётся, и прутья раскрываются, выпуская Джехёна на свободу. 

Они долго обнимаются, словно заранее зная, что им предстоит разлучиться на длительный срок. Чону тянет его за собой, бесшумно ступая по траве рядом с храпящим сторожем, и устремляется в их тайное место, доступное лишь им двоим.

Горячие поцелуи, горько-сладкие, какие-то отчаянные и мучительные, длинные пальцы на исхудавших бёдрах и рёбрах, сбившееся дыхание и всхлипы вперемешку с тихими хрипами – последнее проявление любви, желания и привязанности. Чону прижимается к широкой спине избранного, оставляя невесомый след своих губ на родинке под лопатками. Джехён ловит его молчаливый взгляд, застывшие слёзы на ресницах и проводит кончиками пальцев по впалой щеке.

– Они сказали, что только у предателей, таких как я и мой отец, бывают подобные глаза, зелёные, бесстыдные и презренные. Они собираются убить меня завтра на рассвете.

– Не говори этого. Ты сбежал, и они тебя не поймают, верь мне. Ты должен спрятаться где-нибудь в лесу или перебраться в соседнюю деревню, там тебе обязательно помогут.

– И тогда я оправдаю свой приговор – действительно стану предателем.

– Нет, не станешь. Ты выполнишь мой приказ, как сына предводителя, и не посмеешь отказать. 

– Да, мой господин. Что прикажете сделать? – В голосе Джехёна нет ни намёка на сарказм или насмешку; он предельно серьёзен, и это видно по его плотно сомкнутым губам и внимательному взгляду.

– Я приказываю тебе сию же минуту одеться и бежать так далеко, как только сможешь, не жалея ни сил, ни ног своих. Ты обязан послушаться меня. Поклянись, что не вернёшься в деревню, пока всё не стихнет и не забудется. 

Джехён колеблется доли секунды, но спешно принимает сидячее положение и размышляет над сказанными Чону словами. Он привык выполнять наставления и поручения отца и предводителя, а потому не имеет права отказать.

– Клянусь.

Они одеваются в полной тишине, под стрёкот насекомых и свист ветра, хотя так много хочется сказать. О том, что будут ждать друг друга, помнить и любить, покуда бьётся сердце и живёт душа. Чону достаёт из кармана чуть помятый цветок жимолости и вручает его своему избранному. Джехён удивляется, но принимает подарок, пряча в нагрудном кармане рубахи. Они стоят так пару минут, не зная, как проститься, когда нужно просто быть рядом и никуда не отпускать. Чону подаётся навстречу тёплым рукам, обвивающим и обнимающим его, прижимающим крепко к себе. Он еле держится, чтобы не заплакать, но ткань на груди Джехёна всё же намокает там, куда склонил лицо сероглазый юноша. 

– Не плачь, однажды мы встретимся вновь. И тогда ни одна сила в мире не разлучит нас. 

– Обещаешь? – сипит Чону, вытирая щёки тыльной стороной ладони. 

– Обещаю.

Джехён целует его на прощание – на этот раз нежно, целомудренно, словно взаправду надеется увидеться снова, пусть и не скоро. Чону чувствует то же самое, разделяя последний вздох с любимым, даря свою робкую, чистую любовь, чтобы оберегала предназначенного ему судьбой парня. 

С наступлением рассвета Джехён теряется за огромным полем, исчезая в извилистых тропинках леса и рядах вековых деревьев. Чону выплакивает всю боль, разъедающую его изнутри, и с первыми лучами солнца возвращается в свой дом, бесстрастный и непоколебимый.

Всё, что теперь есть у них с Джехёном, – надежда и время до следующей встречи. 

Если она вообще когда-либо состоится.

//

Чону выживает от прогулки до прогулки, от сообщений по телефону до редких разговоров в кафе или по дороге домой. За последний месяц он наведывается в «улей» всего несколько раз – экзамены и дополнительные смены на работе заполняют его свободное время, которого итак очень мало. Он с рюкзаком наперевес шагает к родному уже столику в конце зала, усаживается на стул, доставая учебники и конспекты по философии. Джехёна он цепляет взглядом чуть впереди – тот записывает заказ посетителей в блокнот, советуя новинки из меню. Гул людских голосов до смешного походит на жужжание пчёл, собирающих мёд, и от этой ассоциации Чону улыбается краешком губ, опуская голову вниз, перелистывая книгу и не вчитываясь толком в текст.

– Над чем смеёшься? – Джехён возникает рядом неожиданно, крайне быстро, и Чону в который раз поражается его скорости. Он отрывается от учебника и скользит взором по фирменному фартуку и белоснежной рубашке, где красуется именной бейджик. «Чон Джехён». Человек, из-за которого Чону плохо спит по ночам и с неимоверным усилием пытается забивать мысли учёбой и работой, а не карими глазами, округлыми щеками с ямочками и тягучим, хриплым голосом. Пока получается не очень. Вернее, не получается совершенно. 

– Я скучал по тебе, – выпаливает Чону единственное, что вертится в голове и на языке. – Мне не хватает наших привычных вечеров.

_Мне не хватает тебя._

Джехён резко меняется в лице и разворачивается на зов клиента. Чону думает, что окончательно всё испортил своей честностью и неумением молчать.

Но эти думы рассеиваются, как только Джехён после смены догоняет его на улице и начинает идти рядом. Сумерки сгущаются, морозный ветер продувает тощее тело насквозь, и Чону дрожит даже в толстовке под зимней курткой. Зубы непроизвольно стучат друг о друга, но не ясно одно – это от холода или невысказанных слов, гложущих изнутри? Перчатки, одолженные официантом месяц назад, по-прежнему лежат в кармане рюкзака, позабытые и такие желанные в данный момент. Интересно, почему Джехён не потребовал их вернуть при прошлых встречах? Неужели ему не холодно без них? 

Чону останавливается и выуживает из рюкзака перчатки, протягивая опешившему парню.

– Спасибо за них, но, думаю, тебе они нужнее.

Джехён неуверенно забирает свои вещи и пожимает плечами.

– Не так уж и сильно. Я привык обходиться без них, карманы гораздо удобнее. И я совсем не замерзаю, а ты вот-вот превратишься в ледышку, если не поспешишь. – И возвращает отданные ему перчатки. – Это маленький подарок от меня, не вздумай отказываться.

Он самолично надевает перчатки на окоченевшие пальцы Чону, на которые тот потом дует, согревая, хотя толку от его действий никаких. Джехён хмыкает и приобнимает его за плечи, заглядывая в тёмные глаза.

– У меня есть способ тебя согреть без лишних усилий.

И целует; обветренные, шершавые губы сталкиваются с посиневшими, ледяными губами Чону. Воздух внутри и вокруг них накаляется, приятное тепло разливается по жилам, разгоняя остывшую кровь. Им нет дела до осуждения окружающих, до машин на автостраде, норовящих задеть нерадивых пешеходов, чьих-то косых взглядов. Есть только они и целый свет, покорённый силой их чувств, именуемых любовью. Любовь правит миром – и мир ей подчиняется. 

Чону отстраняется первым, не до конца веря в произошедшее; он дышит часто, выпуская клубы пара из покрасневшего рта. Левое запястье странно жжёт, и он снимает перчатку, чтобы понять причину. И застывает с немым вопросом в глазах: на бледной коже проявляется изображение нежно-розового цветка; Джехён тоже рассматривает свою руку и подносит её к ладони Чону – там точно такой же цветок, только немного темнее. Этот знак, который им подала судьба, можно истолковать лишь одним способом: они предназначенные друг для друга, так распорядилось провидение, и не верить ему нет оснований. 

Они одновременно отрываются от созерцания цветов и с изумлением замечают, что вслед за рисунком меняется ещё одна деталь на их теле: глаза Джехёна становятся зеленее, смешиваясь с крапинками карего, а радужка Чону приобретает сероватый оттенок – холодная сталь, полупрозрачная, как туман или лёд над водами озера.

Чону обнимает своего избранного, уверяясь в том, что отныне он не одинок. Привязанность к Джехёну крепче всех родственных уз, глубже впадин в океане, ярче огня и солнца. Они – половинки, сплетённые в единое целое, познавшие боль и счастье, которого так отчаянно жаждали.

И та магия, что связывает их, с каждым днём будет сильнее и могущественнее, защищая влюблённых от любых невзгод.

//

Джехён натягивает капюшон мантии ниже, скрывая лицо от случайных прохожих, которые могут ненароком узнать его. Родная деревня за год его отсутствия не меняется совсем, разве что голодающих и нищих прибавляется на улицах. Вести о болезни Чону вынудили его выйти из укрытия и вернуться домой, чтобы встретиться с возлюбленным и убедиться в лживости слухов, которым он не хочет верить. Дело клонится к вечеру, жители разбредаются по своим домишкам, закончив с ежедневной работой в поле; солнце опускается ниже линии горизонта, небо местами темнеет, готовясь принять в свои владения ночь. 

Мысли о Чону, заточённом в храме, не дают нормально думать и спать; он представляет его исхудавшее тело, лежащее на жёсткой кровати под слоем тяжёлых покрывал, сломленного и мечущегося в агонии. Сердце сжимается от подобных видений, а потому он отгоняет их и быстрым шагом продолжает идти. Дом старейшины выглядит гораздо более ветхим и покосившимся, самого старца там не видно; вероятно, он сейчас рядом с предводителем, поддерживая того или давая мудрые советы по излечению сына. 

Джехён достигает храма, когда ночь вступает в права, разливая чернила по небосводу. У входа стоит высокий стражник, в руках у него фонарь, освещающий крохотный участок вокруг. Джехён поднимается по ступеням и направляется прямиком к мужчине.

– Могу я узнать, здесь ли находится сын предводителя? Мне нужно увидеться с ним.

– Ты откуда будешь? Хозяин ничего не говорил о посетителях, – недружелюбно интересуется стражник, придвигая фонарь к лицу юноши, желая рассмотреть столь позднего гостя.

– Я лекарь, приехал осмотреть больного сына вашего главы деревни. Разве вас не предупредили?

– Что ты такое говоришь? Малец уж месяца три как помер, опоздал ты чуток.

– Как умер? – выдыхает Джехён, ощущая нарастающую панику. Внутри всё леденеет, и пальцы невольно подрагивают. – Вы, вероятно, что-то напутали.

– Ничего не напутал: своими глазами видел, как предводитель и его помощники отнесли бездыханное тело на кладбище. Говорят, что этот юнец освободил какого-то пленного, и за это его отец заточил в храме, чтобы неповадно было чудить.

– А что потом? – с трудом ворочает языком Джехён, не веря в услышанное.

– С ума сошёл юнец, вот что. Кричал целыми днями и бился об стены, а вскоре зачах совсем, ослаб и не подпускал к себе никого. Когда предводитель пришёл проверить его, было уже поздно, – покачал головой стражник, вздыхая. – Такой молодой был, совсем ещё мальчик. 

Еле совладав с дрожью и комком в горле, Джехён задаёт последний вопрос:

– Где он похоронен?

Мужчина в замешательстве на него смотрит, недолго размышляя, и наконец выдаёт:

– За храмом, рядом с могилой его матери. Эх, такой молодой был…

Джехён не дослушивает его болтовню, бегом устремляясь на кладбище. Там, среди колючих кустов и проросшей травы он видит две могилы, расположенные совсем близко, только на одной есть деревянная дощечка с женским именем, а вторая – безымянная. Джехён садится напротив последней, не в силах осознать то, что его Чону больше нет в живых, что он погребён под сухой землёй, где жуки и личинки разъедают его тонкое тело, бледную кожу и хрупкие кости. Он вынимает из нагрудного кармана засохший цветок, осыпающийся в его руках. Горячие слёзы невыразимой тоски катятся по щекам, и он не сдерживает рыданий, припадая на могилу возлюбленного, целуя каждый сантиметр земли, орошаемой его слезами, словно дождём. 

– Прости меня.

(за то, что не успел; за то, что не взял тебя с собой; за то, что предал нашу любовь)

Джехён ложится сбоку от могилы и закрывает глаза, засыпая вечным сном; душа его соединяется с душой Чону, поднимаясь ввысь и мчась в другие измерения, чтобы встретиться вновь и остаться там навсегда.

Нежно-розовые цветы жимолости оплетают их тела, покрывая лепестками прозрачную кожу; хоровод цветков оплакивает разлучённых при жизни влюблённых, повидавших столько страданий и мучений.

Но теперь их связь не разрушит никто и ничто, потому что даже вечность слаба перед силой любви.


End file.
